ItBeDark
ItBeDark is an online wrestler currently working with xFaMx. He is better known by the name "D2X" Chris or ItBeDark. He is best known for his work in xFaMx as a 2 time Intercontinental champion. He is currently working as a singles wrestler. xFaMx Career Dark made his debut on Episode 5 of Raw against Sander and Suicide to qualify for the Money in the Bank Match at Famniversary 1, the match was made by the guest host Ashlee. In what was a very strongly contested match, ItBeDark emerged victorious by making Suicide submit. At Famniversary 1 Dark competed with Xclusive, Giuli and the newly signed I2IxTwistedxMerk (before he became an FaM leader). In what was considered to be one of the matches of the night, Merk ended up winning the match and a contract to cash in at anytime of the year. 2011 Work with the Skilled Foundation and Prodigy In his first match of the 2011 era ItBeDark fought in a four man ladder match at Cyber Famday 2011 with Xclusive and Skilled Foundation Members LegendarySkilled and X2Skilled. All men came exceptionally close to winning the belt but it was Dark who made the biggest effort and ended up unhooking the belt for the win. Dark's next appearance for FaM was at FaM Survivor Series in a championship scramble match against Prodigy, Y2RiOT, Nero and ItsMyYard. HE started the match against Yard and they fought for 1 minute till RiOT came out then Prodigy and Nero followed. Dark didn't hold the belt for to long because in the final seconds Prodigy got a pin on Dark himself. During episode 8 of FaM Raw Prodigy comes out ot the ring to sing his own praises when Dark comes out and interrupts him. Dark informs Prodigy that his belt is somewhere in the appartment of the Skilled Foundation. As a simple solution Dark suggests that himself and Prodigy team up to take out LegendarySkilled and X2Skilled and when they do so Dark gets his rematch for the Intercontinental championship, Prodigy graciously agrees. Almost straight after the LS and X2S come out to say that they took the belt because they deserve it more and because they were their new bosses. However they said that they were fair men and that if Prodigy could beat one of them that night he'd get the belt back. Prodigy beat LegendarySkilled but was attacked after as they said that there was a 10 minute time limit. Dark came for the save but was attacked by Gunnz (who was hiding underneath the ring). During the following episode of Raw Dark gave an interview on how he felt he needed to help Prodigy get the belt back to benefit himself and get his rematch. That week he faced X2Skilled in a one on one match. He won by DQ after hitting a spear on X2Skilled and being attacked by LegendarySkilled. Prodigy came to the ring for the save however. At Extreme Rules 2011 Dark faced LegendarySkilled as part of the agreement that if Prodigy and Dark won their matches (Prodigy against X2Skiled) they would get the intercontinental title back. Dark won his match after putting LegendarySkilled through a flaming table, Prodigy also won his match later that night. In the first match of episode 10 Prodigy and Dark teamed up one last time to take on LS and X2S, unfortunately it was in a losing effort when X2S got the pin on Dark. Royal Rumble and Famniversary At Royal Rumble 2011 Dark and Prodigy faced off for the Intercontinetal title in what may have been the best wrestling match of the night, however that is debatable as BlackHeron took on Andy Badwool that night. In a great effort Dark beat Prodigy for his second Intercontinental title reign. Following the match as he was about to give an interview he was attacked by Nero who challenged him for the Intercontinental belt on the next Raw. Later that night he entered the rumble at number 8 but was eliminated early. On the Raw 12 Dark defeated Nero to retain his Intercontinental title, it was a long and very competitive match. On the Next Raw Dark teamed with Tarantula, Prodigy and fought Kid2Nice, LightningBS and Majestik. He lost the match after K2N hit his finisher on Tarantula. At Famniversary 2 Dark competed with the same men he fought and teamed with on Raw episode 12. The match was very well contested and Dark is especially noted for spearing long time rival Prodigy from the belt. However Dark didn't win the match.